hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2027 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Different Naming List)
20 Tropical storms, 16 hurricanes, 11 Major Hurricanes, 5 Category 5 hurricanes, one above 200 mph. Also, three European landfalls (two tropical, one extratropical), One Category 5 landfall, three landfalls with 2,000+ dead and one with 45,000+ dead. Used 2 retired names, Frances and Ivan, which were both from 2004. NOTE: This article is incomplete. Only I can edit the article...even If I'm not logged in. I'm making main articles about the hurricanes that make devastating landfalls, such as Hurricanes Ivan, Randy, Jennette, etc... Cyclones Tropical Storm Albert Albert wass a small tropical storm. It formed from an area of low pressure 200 milles east of Miami. The storm made landfall on Andros Island and weakened to a tropical depression as it made its way westward toward Miami. It made landfall south of Miami on May 18 and spent 2 days on Florida, weakening to a tropical depression before going to Tampa. The storm dumped about 10 inches of rain on saturated soils from heavy May rains. The storm went to Tampa and almost degenerated into a remnant low before heading into the Gulf of Mexico. The storm reintensified over the next 2 days, and on May 23, it reached a peak wind speed of 50 mph and a minimum pressure of 996 hPa while south of Pensacola. The storm weakened to a tropical depression when it encountered wind shear. As it made landfall, it acquired subtropical characteristics, and on the night of May 24, it transitioned into a subtropical depression. It made landfall in Mobile, AL and spend the next 3 days going Northeast into the Northeastern United States. It went out into open waters when it exited Atlantic City, NJ and stengthened into a subtropical storm with winds of 40 mph. However, it was slowly acquiring extratropical characteristics.At 1600 EST May 28, the storm went extratropical about 300 miles east of New York City. The storm was heading towards the Azores and was traveling ENE at 38 mph. On May 29, the storm was under the influence of a large extratropical storm to its North, and was completely absorbed into the extratropical storm on 1800 UTC May 30. The storm dumped anywhere from 4 to 20 inches of rain along Florida's east and west coasts. Fortunately, there were no deaths during the storm in Florida, but estimated storm damage topped $100,000 in Florida. Elsewhere, the storm dumped a general 3-5 inches of rain in Alabama, Mississippi, Georgia, Tennessee and other states. Total damages from the storm exceeded $20,000. Again, there were no deaths due to timely warning systems. All in all, total damages from the storm were up to $135,000. Tropical Depression Two The tropical depression formed out of an area of low pressure north of the Yucatan Peninsula on 7:00 PM CST on May 31. Although wind shear was at 30-35 mph, the storm gathered sufficient organization for the National Hurricane Center to classify this as Tropical Depression Two at 9:00 AM CST June 1. The depression moved eastward at 25 mph for 18 hours. The wind shear took a toll on the depression and was last noted north of Havana at 1:00 PM EST, June 2. Hurricane Belinda The National Hurricane Center in Miami, FL began monitoring a developing area of low pressure coming off of Africa on June 12 at 0900 UTC. The National Hurricane Center noted that there would be a 10 percent chance of the storm forming within the next 2 days (June 14-15), and a 90 percent chance of the storm forming within the next 5-7 days (June 17-19). By June 14, the low pressure area had gotten more organized, and the National Hurricane Center gave the low pressure a 40 percent chance of developing into a tropical depression. On June 16, the storm began to develop even more and the National Hurricane Center forecasted that the storm would become a tropical depression in 2 days. On June 18, while in the Caribbean Sea, the storm developed into Tropical Depression Three just 300 miles south-southwest of the Vigin Islands. The depression developed an area of convection on the center on June 19. Entering into 83 degree waters, the storm rapidly intensified from a tropical depression to a strong tropical storm in only 12 hours, and the pressure lowered from 1004 to 992 in the same amount of time Tropical Storm Christopher Tropical storm Christopher formed from a tropical wave which moved into the Atlantic west of the Cape Verde Islands on July 2. The storm was in an unfavorable environment for 1 day before conditions became favorable for development. On July 3, the thunderstorms consolidated and formed Tropical Depression Four 300 miles west of the islands. The storm spent 3 days as a depression until it got into 82 degree waters and was upgraded to a tropical storm. On July 6, the storm abruptly turned northward about 980 miles east of the Windward Islands due to a break in the subtropical ridge. On June 7, the storm attained its peak intensity of 70 mph with a barometric pressure of 990 mb. On July 8, the storm entered a region with more wind shear, and the storm weakened, but not before the pressure lowered another millibar to 989 millibars. On July 8 at 2300 UTC, the storm weakened into a tropical depression as another storm formed to its west. On July 9 at 0800 UTC, the storm degenerated into an open wave as the storm to its west absorbed the depression. Although there was no damage while it was tropical, the storm merger did manage to reach Spain and cause $2,000,000 of damage Hurricane Daisy Hurricane Ernie Hurricane Frances Tropical Storm Gerald Hurricane Hanelle Hurricane Ivan Hurricane Ivan Started out as a tropical wave east of Ghana on August 17, and then moved out into the Atlantic on August 18. Almost immediately after entering the Atlantic waters, it headed in the general direction of the Cape Verde Islands. Then, on August 19, the wave intensified into a tropical depression 50 miles west of the Cape Verde Islands. It intensified into a tropical storm just 6 hours later. The storm began explosively intensifying into a Category 2 hurricane due to extremely warm waters below. At that point, the European Weather Model predicted Category 5 hurricane intensity within 3 days. By August 25, while still 780 miles east of St Lucia, the hurricane reached Category 4 status. By that point, the hurricane was moving westwards at almost 16 mph, and was expected to make landfall in St Lucia as a Category 5 hurricane by September 1 Tropical Depression Eleven Hurricane Jennette On August 28, a strong tropical wave emerged off of Africa. The wave moved west as it headed towards the Cape Verde Islands. As the storm neared the Cape Verde Islands on August 29 it organized and developed into Tropical Depression Twelve. On August 30, the storm began to slow down as it veered slightly north into the Cape Verde Islands. 5 hours later, the storm acquired enough convection to be upgraded to Tropical Storm Jennette. As Jennette passed over 50 miles south of the islands, no reported deaths occured, although there were some power outages along the Island. The storm then veered northeastward for 6 hours, coming back towards the Cape Verde Islands before charging westward at 20 mph. Steered by the easterlies and the Subtropical High, the storm headed westward over a period of 10 days before heading towards the windward Islands. there, the storm passed Grenada as a 70 mph tropical storm. The storm continued westward and then a little north of west towards Jamaica. The storm hit Jamaica as a Category 3 hurricane on September 11 before heading out to sea again. Then, the storm explosively intensified into a Category 5 hurricane with winds of 175 mph and a pressure of 905 millibars and made landfall in Nicaragua at that intensity on September 15 before moving to Honduras as a Category 2 hurricane. Next, it hit Belize as a tropical storm and spent 2 days hugging the coast before coming out of the Yucatan Peninsula as a 50 mph tropical storm. On September 20, after leaving the Yucatan Peninsula, steering currents became weak, but the storm entered the loop current, the same current that helped explosively intensify Hurricanes Katrina and Rita in 2005. Jennette explosively intensified to a Category 5 hurricane with winds of 190 mph and a pressure of 878 millibars due to 96 degree water to a depth of 120 meters. The storm began to take on an annular shape around September 14, and began to pound the entire gulf coastline for 4 days while remaining nearly stationary. It also moved erratically. At one point, it almost made landfall about 100 miles west-southwest of Havana. By September 19, the storm finally moved and made landfall 10 miles north of Tampa, Florida at peak strength. The storm weakened as it entered Northern Florida and Southern Georgia. The storm then exited the coastline north of Savanah, Georgia. The storm was forced southwards due to a building high pressure area. The high steered the system southwestwards and it made another Florida landfall South of Ft Lauderdale as a strong Category 3 hurricane. It then entered the Gulf of Mexico for the second time before steering currents weakened again. The hurricane then moved back northeastwards, and made a third Florida landfall south of Punta Gorda as a Category 4 hurricane. On September 23, the storm raced eastwards due to an approaching trough and was found 300 miles south of Cape Gatteras as a strong Category 4. The storm unexpectedly intensified back to a category 5 hurricane and passed 50 miles south of Bermuda before weakening back to a Category 4 hurricane. Amazingly, the storm managed to remain at Category 4 intensity even after passing through the Azores Islands on September 28. The storm was showing early signs of transitioning into a hybrid system when it threatened the Canary Islands as a Category 3 hurricane on September 29. The transition to a hybrid storm was completed on that night. The storm then hit Portugal from the southwest on October 4 as a Category 2 hybrid hurricane before quickly becoming extratropical while west of France. Tropical Storm Kendall Hurricane Layla Hurricane Mike Hurricane Natasha Hurricane Oliver Hurricane Patricia Hurricane Randy Hurricane Sasha Hurricane Tommy Hurricane Violetta Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Future Atlantic Seasons